ME: Vorcha (race)
Known for their unique biology and aggressive behavior, the vorcha of Heshtok are a primitive race that live among the galaxy's darker and more dangerous locations, such as Omega. Many vorcha are trained by the krogan Blood Pack as mercenaries due to their savage nature and adaptability to different environments. The rest of galactic civilization regards them as pests and scavengers, and their presence is generally seen as a blight. Historical Information The vorcha originate from Heshtok, a small, hostile, overcrowded planet which has been largely stripped of natural resources by successive generations of this fast-breeding, savage species. The lack of resources has resulted in a tight-knit, clan-based society in which rival clans wage constant war against one another for control of scarce resources. Even as their population grows, the vorcha constantly fight each other in fierce competition over basic necessities. This incessant warfare has made each generation of vorcha stronger and more aggressive than that which preceded it, but their continual lack of resources have kept vorcha society extremely primitive. Biological Information The vorcha are the shortest-lived sapient species currently known, with an average lifespan of only 20 years. The vorcha are known for a rather unique biology that differentiates them from other known species and which carries with it a striking set of advantages and disadvantages. The vorcha have clusters of non-differentiated cells, similar to those found on the planarian worm of Earth. These cells allow the vorcha limited regenerative abilities, as well as the ability to adapt quickly to its environment, such as developing thicker skin after being burned or increased musculature to survive in high gravity. When a vorcha is injured or in distress, these cells move to the affected area and rapidly (1 week on average) mature to specialized forms that will alleviate the issue. A vorcha that is cut or burned will adapt to have thicker skin. The lungs of a vorcha placed in a barely-breathable atmosphere will adapt to better use the gases there. A vorcha subjected to high gravity will quickly develop stronger heart and leg muscles. Non-differentiated vorcha cell clusters do replenish themselves, but the process is slow. Generally, vorcha can only adapt to a single environment within their brief lives. However, what cells are replaced allow them to heal rapidly, and even to regrow lost limbs over a period of months. Racial Traits *+2'' Dexterity, +2 ''Constitution, ''-2 Charisma, ''-4'' Intelligence'' *'Medium: '''As Medium creatures, Vorcha have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Speed: Vorcha base land speed is 6 metres. *'''Dark Vision: Vorcha possess Darkvision up to 6 metres. *'Natural Immunities: '''Vorcha are immune to any poison and disease. As such, Vorcha characters can breath in most atmospheres. *'Enhanced Regeneration: A Vorcha has a regeneration rate equal to his Constitution modifier. This regeneration also allows them to regenerate organs at the rate of 1 organ per day and regenerate limbs in a quarter of the normal time. *'''Enrage: Once per day, a Vorcha can enter an enraged state as a full action. When it does so, it doubles its regeneration rate and gains natural armour equal to 1/2 Vorcha level + Constitution modifier. This enraged state lasts until the end of the encounter. Due to the sheer amount of energy needed to keep an enraged state going, if they are fatally wounded they cannot use their standard regeneration for regrowing limbs or organs for a day. *'Scavengers: '''Vorcha characters are specialists in scavanging and take the Search skill as Wisdom rather then Intelligence. They also gain a +4 bonus on all Search checks. *'Naturally Stealthy:''' Vorcha characters are specialists in hiding away from other characters, especially when those are more powerful than the Vorcha. Due to this affinity all Vorcha gain a +4 bonus on all Move Silently and Hide checks. Category:Mass Effect